Starvation
by blushingpocky
Summary: Ketika sudah terbiasa menciumnya, aku ingin menyentuhnya.  Ketika sudah terbiasa menyentuhnya, aku ingin bersatu dengannya.  Ketika sudah terbiasa bersatu dengannya…?/ BL- AkiHika. for FID #3. Ramaikan kembali FHnGI! YEIY! RnC! MERDEKA!


Aku sudah memberitahunya perasaanku— yang sudah tak dapat kusembunyikan lagi, di awal musim dingin. Aku ingat, saat itu sangat dingin dan napas yang kita keluarkan sampai mengepul membentuk kepulan-kepulan awan kecil. Kau membelalakkan matamu sesaat karena terkejut, sesaat setelah mendengar pernyataanku, dan setelah itu tersenyum bahagia…

.

Pertama kali kita bersentuhan secara intim adalah saat akhir musim dingin. Kami bermain dan berdebat tentang permainan kami seperti biasa, dan detik berjalan mulus.

"_Tak ada orang di rumah. Mau mampir?"_

Setelah kau mengatakan itu, Aku mampir ke rumahmu, dan memasak makan malam bersama, mencicipinya, dan duduk di lantai sambil bercengkrama.

"_Aku ngantuk. Touya, yuk tidur,"_ ucapnya, mengajakku tidur satu kasur dengannya.

Aku hanya tersenyum dan membalas, _"Apa kau tidak punya futon?"_

Dia tergelak dan melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajahnya, _"Terlalu merepotkan. Sudahlah, tidur di sini saja, Touya,"_ ajaknya.

Aku menurutinya, dan merebahkan tubuhku ke atas kasurnya yang empuk.

Kami tidur berhadapan. Aku menatap mata hijaunya, dan Dia berbalik menatapku.

Sungguh, Aku sama sekali tak ingin melakukan apapun saat itu, Tapi tanganku terulur, mengelus lembut helai pirangnya itu.

Tiba-tiba sensasi aneh datang padaku saat dia tersenyum padaku. Aku mulai menimpanya, dan dia tak terlihat terpaksa.

Itu adalah yang pertama kalinya, dan mengalir layaknya air mengalir. Tak ada yang aneh.

Setelah itu, sudah jadi rutinitas kami untuk melakukannya saat kami menginginkannya. Dan sekarang bunga Sakura bermekaran, bisa dibilang ini puncaknya musim semi. Musim di mana wangi bunga semerbak menyebar ke mana-mana.

Ayahku sering tidak ada di rumah, jadi jika kau senggang, kau akan datang ke rumahku(atau lebih tepat, kamarku). Sejak saat kita mengakui satu sama lain sebagai rival terkuat, aku bermain denganmu saat kau punya waktu, dan saat kau senggang, kau datang padaku.

Kami tertawa saat bercerita mengenai masa lalu kami, saat-saat di mana kami tak berbicara satu sama lain selama 2 tahun lebih, hanya karena bersaing waktu itu. Oh, dan dia sudah menceritakan mengenai Sai padaku.

Dan saat kami berdua, uh, bisa dibilang apapun kegiatan yang kami lakukan akan mengarah ke hal 'itu'. Dan saat kami menyadarinya, pasti selalu di sambut cahaya mentari keesokkan harinya. Yah, itu sudah sering, dan kami menganggapnya normal, sekarang.

Tapi beberapa hari ini aku merasa aneh. Ya, aku menyadarinya,

Aku tak puas dengan sesuatu.

Tidak mungkin. Tak mungkin aku tak puas. Tapi, yah…

Aku sadar. Aku serakah.

Ketika sudah terbiasa menciumnya, aku ingin menyentuhnya.

Ketika sudah terbiasa menyentuhnya, aku ingin bersatu dengannya.

Ketika sudah terbiasa bersatu dengannya…?

Hatiku merasa ada yang kurang. Apa hanya aku yang merasa begitu?

Saat aku menoleh, aku memperhatikanmu, kau, yang sedang tertidur masih lengkap dengan bekas perbuatan kami semalam.

Saat aku melihatnya seperti itu, timbul perasaan aneh dalam diriku.

Rasa ingin mendominasi dan…entahlah, sulit dijelaskan.

aku mengulurkan tanganku, mengambil dasi yang tergeletak di lantai dan mengambilnya. Lalu menutup matamu dengan itu. Kemudian kuikat kedua lenganmu, agar kau tak dapat menggerakkannya.

Tunggu, walau aku menutup matanya dan mengikat lengannya, aku akan langsung ketahuan saat menyentuhnya gara-gara gaya rambutku ini, jadi solusi satu-satunya, aku harus mengikatnya, kan?

_Come now, it's the start of the game…_

_Shindou…_

* * *

><p><strong>Hikaru no Go © Yumi Hotta dan Takeshi Obata<strong>

**Starvation © Gyarandoh (Michiru Nanase)**

**Pairing : AkiHika**

**Warn : OOC, Touya POV, Implisit scene(?), boys love, typo(s)**

**Don't Like? Then Don't Read.**

* * *

><p>"Nnn…?"<p>

Aku menolehkan kepalaku dari buku _Tsumego_ (1) yang kubaca, dan membeku.

Ya, aku membeku melihat sosokmu, yang terlihat menawan—entah kenapa.

Aku menaruh buku _Tsumego_ku pelan, berusaha tak menimbulkan suara yang membuatmu curiga.

"…Hah?"

Kau menoleh-nolehkan kepalamu ke kanan dan ke kiri, seolah kebingungan dengan keadaan sekitar.

…Oh ya, meskipun kau membuka matamu, yang tertampang di depanmu sekarang hanyalah kegelapan.

Aku terus menatapmu.

"Ap–apa ini?"

Kau menggerakkan tanganmu dalam kebingungan yang dalam, dan menolehkan kepalamu bolak-balik. Melihatmu yang sepeti itu…tanpa kusadari, tidak, aku sadar, sebuah senyum terukir di wajah porselenku.

…_Itu mustahil. Kau takkan bisa melepasnya semudah itu, Shindou…_

Kau tampak panik. Kemudian Kau menggigit pelan bibirmu sendiri.

"…Touya? Touya? Kau di sini, 'kan? Touya!"

Mungkin karena kau tak bisa melepaskan ikatanmu sendirian, kau berteriak memanggil namaku. Suaramu bergetar, mungkin kau takut terhadap kegelapan?

Nada yang…tak pernah kudengar sebelumnya, membuatku berdebar.

Kau terus memanggil namaku, berulang kali, tapi aku tak ingin menjawabmu.

Ya, aku menikmati situasi ini.

Akhirnya dia terdiam, cukup lama.

"…-ouya…" lirihmu, berhasil membuatku bangkit dari tempatku dan menghampirimu.

Saat aku tiba dihadapanmu, kau mendongakkan kepalamu, "Tou..ya?"

Suaranya menyimpan nada kelegaan disana.

Dia bisa tahu saat ada orang yang menghampirinya dan yang membuatku senang adalah kau percaya bahwa itu Aku.

Tapi aku takkan menjawabmu. Takkan kujawab panggilanmu itu.

Aku mendorong bahumu kasar, dan menimpamu di atas fution.

Ya, perlakuan kasar yang tak pernah kulakukan. Dan kau sadar akan perbedaannya.

"T-Touya?"

Nada yang bergetar karena kepanikan dan ketakutan. Sesaat setelah suara itu meraih telingaku, seluruh tubuhku menegang karena sensasi aneh ini.

Aku mendekatkan kepalaku, mengeliminasikan jarak di antara kita, seperti yang kuinginkan.

Tapi Aku tak menciummu, aku menjilat bibirmu, membuatmu membeku dalam sekejap.

Hahahaha…Ya, biasanya saat Aku melakukan ini, rambutku akan menyentuh pipimu. Tapi tidak sekarang, karena aku mengikat rambutku.

Dan perlakuanku…benar-benar berbeda dari biasanya.

-.-.-.-.-.-

"Si-siapa? … K-kau… T-Touya, 'kan?"

Aku tahu kau ketakutan, Tapi hatiku sangat menikmatinya daripada merasa kasihan padamu. Aku tahu aku tersenyum…Aku… Aku bisa melepasnya sekarang, tapi… tubuh dan instingku jujur.

Tanpa kusadari, Aku menaruh tanganku di atas pakaiannya, _Well,_ walau kubilang pakaian, sebenarnya dia hanya memakai sebuah _shirt_ panjang. Kau berteriak saat aku mulai membuka satu persatu kancing bajumu.

"Kau Touya, 'kan? Hey!"

Kau memberontak, dan menendang-nendang angin dengan kakimu yang bebas, mencoba lepas dariku.

_Aku takkan melepasmu, Shindou…_

Sambil berpikir begitu, aku menekan bahunya semakin keras, membuatnya sedikit mengerang, "—S-sakit…"

Saat aku memegangmu, aku membawa bibirku ke pundakmu, dan menjilat-tidak-menghisapnya keras. Kau berhenti memberontak. Mungkin kau kaget dengan apa yang kulakukan tadi. Tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, aku pun melanjutkan kegiatan tadi, meninggalkan bekas di kulitmu.

"_Y-yada…yada yo…"_(2)

Melihatmu gemetar, aku sadar kalau aku telah melakukan sesuatu yang tak dapat dimaafkan, tapi aku merasa senang melihatmu ketakutan. Ah, ya… Aku tak bisa menghentikan diriku lagi. Jantungku sudah berdetak kencang. Tubuhku panas.

"_Ya-yamete…onegai…Yamete…"_(3)

.

…_Warui, Shindou… _(4)

_I can't stop…_

Aku terus meminta maaf padamu di dalam hati, dan melanjutkan seluruh kegiatan tadi. Hal-hal yang biasanya kutahan agar tak membuatmu malu…kurasa bisa kulakukan sekarang

"…Tou-!"

Saat aku menaruh kakimu di atas bahuku, kau menahan nafasmu. Aku menyentuh_nya_ dan mengecup seluruh tubuhmu.

Namun saat aku menyentuh tempat yang biasanya mendapat respon manis darimu, aku tak mendapatkannya.

Aku mendongak, menatap wajahmu.

Kau menggigit bibirmu dan membuang wajahmu…Khu, aku yakin, Kau pasti menutup matamu…

_Gulp_… Aku menjilat bibirku, saat melihatmu yang ketakutan dan gemetar seperti ini, membuat sensasi yang aneh bagiku.

Saat Aku menyentuhmu dengan sedikit kasar, kau mengigit bibirmu hingga berdarah, seolah tak mau mengeluarkan desahan ataupun helaan nafas.

Tiba-tiba Aku ingin mendengar suaramu. Aku memasukkan jari telunjukku ke dalam mulutmu, dan memutarnya di dalam.

"–gfh…"

Kau mengerang kesakitan, dan menggelengkan kepalamu.

Saat yang sama, aku pun menyentuh bagian sensitifmu. Kau langsung tersentak.

"_Yame…ro…!"_(5)

Suara manismu itu meraih telingaku. Sensasi aneh itu datang lagi, melingkupi seluruh tubuhku. Kau berhasil membuatku gila hanya dengan bersuara.

Benar, karena itu kau, makanya aku tak bisa berhenti.

Saat melihatmu mencapai surga kenikmatan, aku tahu aku tak bisa menahan diri lagi.

Aku menaruh lagi kaki yang tadi sempat kuturunkan, dan memasukimu, bersatu denganmu.

Mulutmu terbuka lebar, "_Yame-yamero yo! Ah-idda!"_(6)

Kau memberontak, tapi sepertinya tubuhmu tak bisa mengikuti rontaanmu. Tenagamu saat menendang punggungku sangat lemah.

Dan sensasi aneh itu datang lagi. Sensasi yang membuatku ingin melukaimu, menjadikanmu milikku seutuhnya…

Tak tahan, akhirnya kusentakkan tubuhku, membuatmu berteriak kencang, "—_IYAAAAAAAAAAA!"_(7)

Mungkin kau menangis. Suaramu bergetar hebat.

Aku semakin menyesal, tapi apa boleh dikata, aku semakin menikmatinya.

Aku terus memompamu, ingin bersatu denganmu lebih dalam lagi. Aku mulai gila saat mendengar seluruh pekikan, rintihan, erangan dan desahanmu.

_Sedikit lagi, dan aku akan sampai._

Setelah aku berpikiran begitu, kau bergumam sesuatu yang membuatku berhenti dalam sekejap.

"_T-tatsukete…T-Touya…" _(8)

-a-a-a-a-a-a-a

Beberapa hari sejak saat itu, Shindou berubah. Dia mulai ketakutan saat di sentuh siapapun, bahkan ibunya sendiri.

Aku benar-benar merasa bersalah.

Akhirnya kukuatkan tekat untuk mengatakannya.

Hei, seorang Touya Akira takkan pernah lari dari tanggung jawabnya.

"Shindou…"

Dia tersentak saat kupanggil, "Ap-apa…Touya?"

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan," ucapku.

-END-

(1) Tsumego itu buku kumpulan tentang permainan _Go_ kalau nggak salah inget -_-

(2) Ti-tidak...

(3) K-kumohon...hentikan...

(4) Maaf, Shindou...

(5) Henti...kan!

(6) Henti-hentikan! Ah-Sakit! (Idda ini dibaca Itta. soalnya di doujinshi punya saya, tulisan 'Itta' itu ditulis dengan katakana 'ta' diberi garis. Jadi bacanya 'da', kan? o.O)

(7) TIDAAAAAAAAAAAK!

(8) Tolong...Touya...

*cengo*

Mangapkan Desy atas OOC ini.

Bayangkan, Akira si bocah kerkep dan sirikan(?) itu…bisa seposesif itu, sama Hikaru? OAO"#headbang

Ah, ini bisa dibilang _TRANSLATE-_an dari mini novel by Gyarandoh.

Pusing nian nerjemahinnya.

Kecuali bagian bawah itu. Itu saya tambahin. -_-v

AND!

Maaf jika FIC ini terlalu, you know, maksa, pendek, diskrip kurang, dan typo(s) berceceran.

._.v

Bersedia mereview atau menconcrit? :O

Flame? _Bring it on_~ :)

AT LAST BUT NOT LEAST :

**HAPPY FUJOSHI INDEPEDENCE DAY #3**

_**Fujoshi ABADI!**_

_**MERDEKA!**_

_**HELL YEAH!**_

**ALWAYS KEEP THE FAITH!**


End file.
